


Cute and Fitting

by PsychoJJ



Series: Before The Storm [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Cutesy, Dildos, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Football, Football | Soccer, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Public Humiliation, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: While they're both naked, Ronaldo explains to Dybala what he means by describing the Argentina pretty face as "Cute and Fitting"
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: Before The Storm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835398
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Cute and Fitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisaxParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/gifts), [HermioneMalfoyRiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneMalfoyRiddle/gifts), [Jeanofarch11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanofarch11/gifts).



When it comes to his relationship with Paulo, the Portuguese has only two modes; the kind and caring, softcore one, and the more dominating and demeaning approach, with a little bit of sadistic flavor either way.

When it is the gentle times, Dybala can chat, be naughty and pretty much do whatever lovely couples normally do. But when it is the brutal times, Cris will keep fucking for God only how knows with no place for love, no "safe words," basically nothing but endless, ruthless sex for somewhat between five and twelve hours straight!

This was one of the good times though. Paulo was on Ronaldo's lap in a somewhat cowboy position. Yes, his hands were pulled behind his ass but he had enough freedom to be himself and ask one of his many silly yet somehow adorable questions. 

The Portuguese was moving Dybala back and forth on his lap, not exactly frotting. Just to stay in the rhythm of the motion to be ready to engage in fucking him at any moment. That's when Paulo said "Daddy, Cris... I know I asked you about this before and you said it's none of my business but I still think about it..."

Ronaldo smirked and said "I am your Master, not your sugar daddy... Anyhow, what were you asking about?" and Paulo looked down ever so sweetly, staring and Cris's brown pubic hair before whispering "since the first time we met, you always described my face as (cute and fitting.) I still don't know why would you describe anyone's face as fitting!!" 

Cris laughed "I still remember the first time you asked me (fitting for what?) when we had our first dinner with Juventus players. Back then you had no idea that I want you as my slave. Anyway, I am in a generous mood today and since you can't get that out of your mind, I'll tell you"

Paulo was like "I am all ears" as Ronaldo elaborated "I met a lot of boys who look cute when silent. Not so much when they start talking, smiling, and laughing, and over the years I learned how to evaluate if someone's face meets my criteria to be (cute in all scenarios) and fit what I have in mind for him!"

The Argentinian couldn't help but blush as he asked "and what did you have for me in mind when you saw my face for the first time" and Cris hates it when a slave starts to feel special in any way. So, he immediately interrupted "it's not about your look in particular. It's a general formula for whoever I wanna fuck!"

Dybala looked down, feeling down when Cris raised his chin to re-establish I contact and added "when I look for a new slave I look for certain things. One of which is that he doesn't get sad by knowing that he's just another hole for me to use. You understand?"

Paulo smiled and answered submissively "sure" as the Portuguese kissed his nose and detailed "of course, the first thing I look for is cuteness but once we've passed that test, a slave's face should be fitting for three things. He must still look adorable with my dick stretching his lips. He must be adorable with cum all over his face, and certainly have a good facial expression for severe pain, because that's what all of you feel when I start fucking you in the ass!"

Dybala was curious "how did you know that I will be fitting in these three scenarios before sleeping with me?" and Cris raised one eyebrow as he was ready to get cocky and said "fairly simple, I watched how your face looks in similar situations"

Paulo was speechless as the Portuguese elaborated "to see how you would look when I fuck your ass, all I needed to do is to look at you when you're injured. Because that's what my dick is technically doing inside you. Injuring your ass repeatedly!"

For some fucked up reason Dybala found that idea arousing and blush-making. Ronaldo followed "for how good you'll look when giving a blowjob I just had to watch you, drinking water, Gatorade, or even just eating icecream! Yes, your lips weren't stretched as when I fuck them but it gave me a good estimation none the less!"

As creepy as it was, Paulo was blown away by Ronaldo's genus mindset as he added "and the last one, how would you look when covered in cum. Well. That was a bit tricky but do you remember when we were celebrating winning the league and jumping around the locker room and I started spoiling shampoo on your head?"

The Argentinian giggled and answered "yeah" while Cris followed "I was testing how you would look with thick threads of white liquids on your face, and as I always said, you looked cute and definitely fitting!" as they both exploded in laughter that ended with their mouths meeting for a kiss.

When their lips detached Ronaldo concluded "that was before I owned you as my slave. Now I know that this face is fitting for a lot more than just that. He shoved his erection in the Argentinian butthole and went on saying "it works as a perfect massaging device for my feet. It's a good brush to clean the floor as well!"

Then he carried Dybala while fucking him and added "Your face turned out to be cute and fit for when you're scared. It looks gorgeous when you're angry, especially when I force you to attend a training or a match with a big dildo in your ass!"

He kept going "it looks the best when you're embarrassed and anxious every time I finger your butt in public! It also looks great when I shower you with piss as well. Honest to God, I didn't expect or plan that but after spending a year with you, I can't think of any scenario where your pretty face isn't perfect, cute, and fitting!"

The End.


End file.
